Love with a Shrink
by AGoofyWriter
Summary: Every time Alexis and Cameron get close, something happens to push them apart. What happens when their luck changes?
1. Restaraunt Disaster

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own GH or the characters. So why do I still have to write a disclaimer? Who knows!  
  
Note: The whole story won't be based on every event on the show, but I have to use one to start the story off! I had to write a story with Alexis and Cameron since no one else would.  
  
Alexis Davis just wanted to forget about all of her problems and have a nice, quiet dinner at her favorite restaurant, when she sees her psychologist Cameron Lewis on a date with a pretty blonde.  
  
Why did I push him away from me, thinks Alexis. He obviously cares about me, so why do I have to make everything so difficult?  
  
"Look who it is..."  
  
Alexis looks over to see her enemy, Scott Baldwin, harassing her loudly in front of the whole restaurant. She really didn't want Cameron to see her like this.  
  
"What do you want," says Alexis, now very annoyed.  
  
"I want to know which part of your sentence you've broken in the last 24 hours." Scott was jealous of Alexis. She DID get away with murder after all.  
  
As they argue, Cameron looks over at the charade and excuses himself from his date. Every time he tries to forget about Alexis, she pops up again.  
  
"Do you have anything better to do than to harass my client," says Cameron, at Alexis' rescue once again.  
  
"Yes, but I find her very amusing," responds Scott.  
  
"You have some kind of hostility against any woman who isn't blonde, don't you?"  
  
"No... I just... Forget you people!"  
  
Scott storms off, to the delight of Alexis. She actually laughed a little.  
  
"You don't know how GLAD I am to..."  
  
Alexis turns around to see Cameron back at his table, completely emerged in his date again.  
  
"See you..." Alexis is disappoined. She finally finds someone good for her besides Ned, and she pushes them away.  
  
I hope he starts to have feelings for me again, thinks Alexis, or else I might have to give up on love, again.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*Sorry the chapter is so short! I decided to change the story from dialogue... Please review!* 


	2. House Call

"Not again!"  
  
Alexis burns her biscuits for the second time this week. She was never a good cook, and all of her added stress didn't help things.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Alexis walks over and looks out her peephole to see Cameron, waiting patiently for her to answer the door.  
  
"I know you're in there," Cameron says, "and you know I'll stay out here for hours until you come out!"  
  
Alexis doesn't open the door. She just can't talk to him right now.  
  
All of the sudden, Cameron opens the door.  
  
Alexis is startled at first, then confused. "How did you get in?"  
  
"You forgot to lock the door."  
  
"Oh." Alexis starts to feel a little dumb. She used to be the most wanted lawyer in Port Charles, and now she can't even remember to lock her door. "You do realize that you just broke an entering, don't you?"  
  
"This coming from the woman that begged me not to turn her into the PCPD."  
  
Alexis sighs. "What did you come here for?"  
  
"I was just wondering why you didn't come into our little therapy session. Or did you forget that too?"  
  
"Did you come here just to attack me?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I sacrificed a lot for you, and you can't even keep your side of the deal. I'm fed up, Alexis. Why are you so difficult? I used to like you..." Cameron immediately regretted what he just said.  
  
All of the sudden, a grin appears on Alexis' face. She didn't know why, since he said "used", but it still showed up. She walkes up to him, and stares into his eyes.  
  
"Then you changed." Cameron turns around and walks towards the door. "Tomorrow, at 2:00. Me, you, and two comfy chairs." He slams the door. He was sick and tired of her being cold one minute, and completely breathtaking the next.  
  
Alexis sits down on her couch, regretting her self-righteous attitude. If only she could stand up for herself, still be a strong, independent woman, and have Cameron. Maybe she could...  
  
*It's that time again... review!* 


End file.
